Daddy's little girl
by Liyly
Summary: Traduction de FirstHeartBroken." Quand un petit garçon est abandonné sur le perron des Salvatore, Damon raconte à Elena qu'il a eu une fois un bébé... avant qu'il ne lui soit cruellement enlevé.One shot Damon/Elena.


_**Ceci est une traduction, l'histoire a été écrite en anglais par FirstHeartBroken **_.Mais cette histoire m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée, et donc avec son autorisation je vous l'a fait partager. Bien évidemment rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent soufflait dehors, fort et impitoyable, et le petit ange qui était sur le perron de la maison des Salvatore frissonnait et tremblait à cause du froid.

Les pleurs du bébé résonnaient à travers la nuit et ce son bouleversant attira Elena Gilbert. Elle se releva, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle marchait vers la lourde porte et qu'elle l'ouvrait, prête à faire face à ce qui faisait ce son bouleversant.

Son expression devint confuse alors qu'elle plaçait ses deux mains sur le cadran de la porte, poussant son corps dehors. Elle regarda brièvement les alentours, avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés vers le bas et un petit bébé entouré d'une couverture bleue lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on a là ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle même, tout en prenant délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Elle le tint près de sa poitrine, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire quand le trésor arrêta de bouger et la regarda avec d'attentifs et curieux yeux bleus.

Un coup de vent passa alors, faisant trembler le bébé et la faisant frissonner. Elle mit rapidement la couverture plus près de l'enfant, avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte avec une main. Elle marcha silencieusement à l'intérieur, son esprit appelant déjà son petit-ami, Stefan.

Mais il ne vint jamais et avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, Damon Salvatore se tenait devant elle.

Il était habillé de noir comme toujours : T-shirt noir, bottes noires, jean noir et une veste en cuir noir; il semblait parfait. Elle retint son souffle et le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« - Tu m'as fait peur. », souffla-t-elle sans conviction.

Il secoua la tête et lui lança un de ses fameux sourire en coin. Il l'observa attentivement pendant un moment avant que ses yeux ne se vident et deviennent froids, glacés.

« - Qu'est ce que tu tiens ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil au petit ange dans ses bras.

« - Je l'ai trouvé. _Mon dieu, je suis tellement ridicule._

–Tu l'as trouvé ? Répéta Damon doucement, amusé.

–Sous ton porche; corrigea t-elle et quand elle vit qu'il ne disait rien elle continua, j'étais ici pour voir Stefan et tu étais en haut faisant... peu importe. Mais Stefan est parti chasser donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais l'attendre et j'ai entendu ce bruit, comme des pleurs, et j'ai été voir ce que c'était et voilà. » Finit-elle, riant nerveusement.

Il déglutit, en clignant des yeux.

« - Débarrasse toi s'en.

–Quoi ?s'exclama-t-elle.

–Je n'en veux pas dans ma maison, emmène le plus loin.

–Damon, ça n'est pas un objet, tu ne peux pas le jeter. C'est un bébé. » Elle hait subitement la façon qu'elle avait d'appeler l'enfant 'ça', donc elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sous la couverture avant de rencontrer ses yeux froids encore une fois. « Laisse tomber. C'est un bébé. »

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce qu'Elena se sente agitée et comme si elle vacillait d'un pont, attendant que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se passe.

« -Elena..., la voix dure de Damon la ramena à la réalité, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle le regarda avec confusion :

–Quoi ?

–La façon dont tu tiens le bébé …. »

Elle déglutit quand elle réalisa qu'elle tenait le bébé à une distance considérable de lui.

« - Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de lui près d'ici. » Elle essayait de se justifier; tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son surprenant instinct maternel était la vraie raison de la façon dont elle tenait le bébé contre sa poitrine pour le protéger.

Il secoua la tête, résolu.

« - Mais tu le … protèges de moi. » Si Elena ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pensé qu'il était blessé. « Tu penses que je vais blesser cette chose ? »

–Non, cria-t-elle pratiquement.

–Tu le penses, n'est ce pas ? » Il fronça les sourcils, tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu pense que je vais le … manger ? » dit il d'un voix traînante sarcastiquement.

La bouche d'Elena s'ouvrait et se fermer comme un poisson.

« -Je …

– Je ne blesserais jamais un enfant. »Cracha-t-il presque, indigné.

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

« - Je suis désolée Damon, mais tu peux difficilement me reprocher d'être un peu prudente après tout ce que tu as fait ? » Les visages de Lexi et Vicki apparaissant dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne les repousse avec difficulté.

« - Assieds toi. » demanda-t-il, sa voix dure et impitoyable.

Elena passe une main lasse sur son front, tenant le petit garçon plus proche de sa poitrine.

« - Écoute Damon, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas du …

– -… Soit seulement silencieuse et assieds toi. » Il l'interrompit, prenant son bras et la poussant un peu brutalement sur le canapé en cuir noir. Elle remarqua les efforts qu'il faisait pour se tenir loin du bébé.

« - Je veux te raconter une histoire.

– A propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en essayant d'enlever la fatigue de sa voix.

Il prit place à coté d'elle sur le canapé, en étant sur d'être à une distance raisonnable d'eux. Elena était plus que certaine que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, Damon n'avait jamais eut de problèmes à être près d'elle, en abusant même. Non. C'était à propos du tout petit ange dans ses bras... c'était ce qui causait à l'aîné des Salvatore tellement de gêne.

« - A propos de mon passé », lui dit-il nonchalamment, en jetant son bras sur le dossier, s'appuyant sur le bord du canapé en cuir. « Tu savais... traîna-t-il …. Que j'étais dans l'armée ?

-Non, Elena leva un sourcil, surprise, je ne le savais pas.

–Bien, j'ai été mobilisé le 6 décembre 1857 »; dit-il sa voix aussi douce que les braises du feu en face d'eux; « J'avais 18 ans. »

–« Oh mon Dieu. » Elena souffla, l'image d'un Damon comme jeune soldat lui faisant perdre son souffle. Elle pensait à lui au milieu de cette violence, ce sang et la mort... comme il avait du être terrifié... et elle eut mal au cœur.

« - Ne te sens pas encore mal pour moi; il sentait, et détestait, sa pitié; mon histoire n'est pas à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans l'armée. C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant ça. »

Elena se remit bien dans le fauteuil, se tournant jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre l'accoudoir et ses jambes croisées, comme les Indiens. Le petit garçon se tenant sur ses genoux, et ses doigts potelés cherchant à l'attraper.

« - Je t'écoute; murmura-t-elle, déjà enchantée.

–J'ai eu une petite amie; commença-t-il, ses yeux bleus fixés dans les flammes; son prénom était Keira. C'était un amour d'adolescent; la pure et innocente adoration partagée par deux adolescents qui pensaient qu'ils avaient le monde à leurs pieds.

–Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? » Demanda Elena et elle détesta le petit pinçon de jalousie qui passa dans ses pensées.

–« Je pensais que je l'étais...; il l'a regarda alors, ses yeux soudain brûlant et sérieux; mais non. J'avais de l'affection pour elle... peut-être plus pure que l'affection que j'ai jamais porté à quelqu'un... mais je n'ai jamais aimé que Katherine et …; il s'arrêta, sa voix s'éteignant, le poids de tout ce qui restait non-dit dans l'air se faisant sentir ; Katherine. Seulement Katherine. »

Elena se mordit les lèvres, secouant sa tête.

« - Peu importe..., il traîna voulant s'éloigner du sujet gênant, on a eu un été parfait ensemble et je sentais quelque chose pour elle. Durant ce temps, Keira était tout ce que je voulais chez une fille, gentille, aimante et ouverte. Mes sentiments pour elle étaient purs et innocents, rien comme l'obsession que j'ai ressentie plus tard pour Katherine. Il roula des yeux à sa stupidité. Une nuit, Keira est venue dans ma chambre, par la fenêtre, sanglotant et aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

–Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

–Elle a dit... Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait du retard et était effrayée, elle pleurait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour être mère, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était qu'on allait avoir un bébé... J'avais toujours voulu être père.

–Mais tu étais si jeune » s'exclama Elena, l'image de Damon en tant que père lui causant un incroyable sentiment de chaleur.

« - Ça m'importait peu, lui dit-il, remettant sa veste en cuir doucement, j'étais sur que ça marcherait, que Keira aimerait ce bébé autant que je l'aimais déjà.

–Je ne peux pas t'imaginer en tant que père » murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, l'image de Damon changeant des couches sales lui causant un petit rire.

« - Bien, j'étais une personne différente alors; il insista, sa douce voix l'enveloppant comme du velours noir; j'étais jeune, insouciant... je n'avais pas le fardeau de cent ans d'amertume derrière moi. Stefan était mon meilleur ami autant que mon frère. »

Le cœur d'Elena battit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié son petit-ami.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ?

–Il... avait ses doutes, bien sûr, les lèvres de Damon formèrent un sourire, contrairement à moi, Stefan n'a pas du tout changé. Il n'avait peut-être que 10 ans à ce moment là, mais il était toujours l'ennuyeux rabat-joie. » Il plaisantait, obligeant les lèvres d'Elena à former un sourire involontaire, « mais malgré ses inquiétudes, il était content pour moi; excité, il allait être oncle. Il était juste terrifié de ce que notre père pourrait dire quand il l'apprendrait. »

Le souffle d'Elena accrocha à la pensée de Salvatore originel. Elle se rappelait tout ce que Stefan lui avait dit à propos de lui... et un élan de protection pour Damon réchauffa son cœur.

« - Qu'est ce que Giuseppe a fait ?

–Il était furieux bien sûr. Il roula des yeux. Sa colère a triplé quand il appris que je voulais jouer un rôle dans la vie du bébé. Avoir un bébé hors mariage à cette époque était inconcevable et il ne voulait pas que le nom des Salvatore soit sali.

–Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? » Elle demanda doucement, secrètement effrayé de la réponse, pendant ce temps le petit garçon sur ses genoux lui attrapa un doigt. Elle sourit malgré elle, le laissant jouer avec.

Damon observait la scène avec le cœur lourd.

« - Il m'a donné un ultimatum, lui dit-il ses yeux tristes se détournant; il a dit que soit elle s'en débarrassait, soit je ne pourrais jamais revenir. »

Elena leva ses yeux et secoua la tête, incrédule.

« - Il n'abandonnerait quand même pas son fils ? » Elle demanda, sentant déjà de l'amour pour le petit garçon dans ses bras. Le fait que quelqu'un puisse abandonner son fils était déjà inconcevable pour elle.

« - Stefan ? Jamais. Mais moi ? Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme son fils », lui dit-il sans une once d'amertume. C'était sûr qu'il haïssait son père autant que lui; « il attendait juste une excuse pour me sortir de sa vie pour de bon.

–Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce que Keira a fait ? S'est-elle débarrassé du bébé ? Dit Elena rapidement.

–Woah, doucement Tigresse. Il rigola, amusé de comment elle semblait se tenir sur le bord de son siège.

–Je suis désolée, je trouve tout ça seulement tellement...

–Incroyable ?

–Extraordinaire, corrigea-t-elle, dis-moi en plus.

–OK, il prit un souffle, comme pour se préparer. Quand Keira m'a dit qu'elle était à environ 10 semaines, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et fait tourner. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me disait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et sa lèvre a tremblé, les larmes commençant à sortir. Elle avait peur, était terrifié, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être mère… Qu'un bébé ruinerait sa vie.

–Comment pouvait-elle dire quelque chose comme ça ? » Elena fulminait silencieusement, regardant les magnifiques yeux bleus du bébé et se demandant comment quelque chose d'aussi innocent pouvait ruiner une vie ?

« - On avait 17 ans, se défendit-il, on ne savait pas comment s'occuper de nous, alors d'un enfant... Mais à l'époque, j'ai réagi exactement comme toi. Le lien entre une mère et son bébé était supposé être quelque chose de magnifique et je ne pouvais pas croire à ce qu'elle disait. Je pouvais seulement espérer que quand elle verrait l'enfant, elle changerait d'avis.

–Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce que … ? La voix d'Elena s'éteint, la pensée que le bébé de Damon meure avant d'avoir eut la chance de vivre lui faisant avoir les larmes aux yeux.

–Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'ai rassuré qu'on était ensemble. J'ai même été jusqu'à lui dire que je l'épouserais Je ne voulais pas que les gens la regarde avec dégoût, pensant qu'elle était une sorte de pute. Pendant les 9 mois qui suivirent, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Je la lavais elle et son ventre avec amour, lui achetais des petits cadeaux, lui préparais des dîners dans la petite maison qu'on avait achetée avec mon travail d'été et l'argent que ma mère nous envoyait secrètement. Je lui achetais des fleurs pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était importante pour moi. »

Un petit rire passa sur les lèvres d'Elena.

« - Tu étais adorable ! Dit-elle excitée.

–Ne me le rappelles pas. » Damon fronça les sourcils, cette pensée l'embarrassait intérieurement; « peu importe, mon plan avait marché. Occasionnellement j'attrapais Keira caressant son gros ventre ou lui murmurant des choses. Tous ses pleurs paniques à propos d'être une mère s'étaient doucement envolés, juste comme je l'avais deviné.

–J'aime cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. » Murmura-t-elle, sentant le bébé dans ses bras en train de s'endormir.

–« Bien... Je n'ai pas fini, dit il avec un insupportable pressentiment; quand le temps est venu, Keira a eu un accouchement naturel et sans problème, et n'a pas arrêtée de sourire depuis le moment où notre fille a été dans ses bras.

–Tu avais une fille ? » Elena respira incrédule alors que l'image d'une petite fille avec une épaisse chevelure brune et des yeux bleus brillants lui traversa l'esprit.

–« J'avais une fille, répéta-t-il, peut-être avec encore plus d'admiration qu'Elena; je l'ai appelé Lily.

–C'est un nom magnifique. »

Il lui donna un court sourire et continua :

« - Keira et moi avions prévu de nous marier dans les prochains mois...

–Mais tu ne l'aimais pas, l'interrompit-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant.

–Ce n'était pas important à l'époque. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est. Elle a couru à la maison, sanglotant après avoir entendu les commentaires perfides à propos d'elle étant rien de plus qu'une pute de bas étages. Je devais l'épouser et partir quelque part. Recommencer. En plus, il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais aimer plus que ma petite fille.

–Damon... murmura Elena, stupéfaite de l'émotion dans ses yeux et sa voix.

–J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Il la regarda. Peu importe ce que c'était, j'étais volontaire. C'était un peu un mystère parfois ce qu'on devait faire... et Keira ne le gérait pas bien. Elle fulminait et était frustrée, et je lui avais dit de me laisser faire.

–Tu as tout fait ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

–Bien, ouais. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait portée pendant neuf mois, c'était juste que j'y passe un peu de temps. Keira comprenait enfin. Bien, elle allait devoir. L'armée m'a convoqué le mois suivant. »

Sa voix détachée lui envoya un élan de peine.

–« Tu ne pouvais pas... refuser d'y aller ? » elle savait que l'idée était impossible, mais sans blague, l'idée d'un père laissant son nourrisson était trop douloureuse pour qu'elle l'appréhende.

–« Bien sûr que non. » Il méprisait sa naïveté.

–« Comment tu as géré ?

-Ça m'a brisé le cœur, de devoir laisser ma famille. Sa voix était calme, douce. Déterminé à avoir autant de souvenirs que possibles, j'ai lu des histoires pour endormir Lily, lui ai chanté ses chansons favorites. Je me saoulais avec tout en rapport avec ma fille, comment elle sentait quand ses paupières papillonnaient quand elle s'endormait. Trop vite, j'ai du partir. Lily avait deux mois. »

–Elena déglutit, un son qui ressemblait plus à un pleur.

–«Je l'ai inondé de bisous, lui ai dit que je n'arrêterais pas de penser à elle. Il s'arrêta un moment, ses yeux bleus étincelants; Mais rien ne pouvait me préparer à la peine physique que j'ai ressentie d'être loin de mon enfant. Tout ce que j'avais c'était une image d'elle, je me rappelais ses petits gloussements et ses sourires. Mais savoir que j'allais manquer les premiers pas, les premiers mots de ma petite fille, tout les changements en elle, ça brisait mon cœur. Pourtant, je continuais de prier pour que tout aille bien, et même être un peu optimiste. Peut-être que c'était ce dont Keira avait besoin pour se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait gérer sans moi.

–Quand es tu revenu ? » Demanda-t-elle, les petits ronflements du bébé sur ses genoux semblaient soudain comme le bruit d'une voiture dans le silence plein de tension.

Damon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre un grand souffle.

–« J'ai servi presque 19 jours avant d'être appelé à la maison.

–Quoi ? S'exclama Elena, incrédule, Pourquoi ?

–Je... sa voix se fana, je suis revenu et Lily était partie. Il baissa sa tête, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. La maison était comme si une bombe l'avait frappé et j'ai trouvé Keira dans une complète pagaille; Je l'ai ramassé du sol et l'ai secouée, je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et je demandais désespérément où était notre bébé, en combattant ma panique. »

–Elena restait silencieuse, clignant des yeux pour repousser ses larmes.

–« Elle sanglotait, proche de l'hystérie. Elle était inutile et les docteurs que j'ai rencontrés le jour suivant devaient m'aider plus. Il m'ont fait m'asseoir, m'ont regardé avec des yeux sympathiques … et m'ont dit que ma fille était morte.

–Oh mon Dieu. » Une larme roula sur la pâle joue d'Elena et Damon la regarda, choqué et humilié par sa détresse.

–« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

– Il ferma ses yeux pendant un moment, le souvenir lui causant une douleur dans son cœur qui ne battait plus.

–« Je ne me rappelle plus de comment il le décrivait à ce moment…; mais maintenant je suppose que tu l'appellerais mort subite du nourrisson. Il n'y avait pas d'autre cause, pas d'explications... ma petite fille était partie et personne ne pouvait me dire pourquoi. Sa voix fit qu'une autre larme coula sur la joue d'Elena, Keira n'était plus elle-même et même si je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, je lui en voulais. J'avais besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Je me suis forcé à croire que si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu l'empêcher.

–La mort subite du nourrisson est... complètement inattendue et inexpliquée. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses l'empêcher. »Elle essayait de le réconforter.

–« J'étais un père qui venait juste de perdre son enfant, Sa voix était froide, dure, tu penses vraiment que je pensais clairement ?

–Non », murmura-t-elle, ses yeux pleins d'eau fixant le sol, « je ne pense pas. »

–« La peine... c'était comme je ne l'avais jamais ressentie ». Il murmura, ses yeux bleus brillant de bouleversants souvenirs auxquels il s'était empêché de penser depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. « Pendant des mois, manger, dormir, penser avait pour but de faire tout ce qui est physiquement possible pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas en train d'arriver.

–Comment tu as pu dépasser ça ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite par sa force.

–Je ne l'ai pas fait », lui dit-il simplement, sachant que la pensée du visage de sa petite fille lui faisait toujours aussi mal, « pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment j'ai traversé les mois suivants, les images des derniers moments de Lily étaient dans ma tête. Je suis retourné dans l'armée mais après toutes les vies que j'ai sauvées, je ne pouvais pas avoir ma petite fille. »

Une presque sanglotante Elena resta silencieuse.

–« Je n'ai pas pu la regarder quand ils ont dit que je pouvais la voir. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit le dernier souvenir de ma petite fille. A l'enterrement, ma famille entière était là... c'est triste que quelque chose d'aussi terrible soit la seule chose qui pouvait les rassembler.

–Est ce que Giuseppe était là aussi ? »Demanda-t-elle, intéressée de savoir si l'homme sans cœur pouvait apporter un peu de réconfort à son fils aîné quand il avait une peine inconcevable ?

–« Oui », lui dit-il, mais sa voix était aussi froide que quand il en a parlé avant, « mais il n'a rien dit. Il se tenait juste dans le coin, comme une statue, alors que Stefan tenait ma main avec ses petits doigts et pleurait. C'était si … irréel. Un parent ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer son enfant. Alors que tout le monde avait dit au revoir à ma fille, je suis resté près de sa tombe et ai embrassé sa pierre tombale, j'ai fait la promesse de ne jamais l'oublier. »

Elena, les larmes l'aveuglant lui demanda : « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Keira ? »

–« Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de me distraire, donc je suis retourné dans l'armée et on n'est pas resté ensemble; On s'en voulait à chacun jusqu'à ce que notre relation soit complètement finie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était en 1860. »

Elle acquiesça et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la peine d'une mère qui perd son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder plus longtemps.

–« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

–Rien. Après quelques années, c'était fini. Mais la vie sans Lily était dure. J'ai cherché du soutien auprès de Stefan et quand Katherine est arrivée, le drame qui est venu avec m'a momentanément distrait de la peine aveuglante. Mais ce qui s'est passé a juste ajouté du combustible au feu. Les années ont passé, et chaque anniversaire était amer

–Mais quand tu as été transformé. Ta peine est devenue éternelle. Comment tu as géré ça ?

–Quand tu vis aussi longtemps que moi, tu finis par perdre tout le monde; j'ai accepté ça. Mais je n'ai jamais accepté la mort de Lily parce que même si je me suis habitué à ça, elle était seulement... elle était une petite... » Sa voix se brisa et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle vit des larmes dans les yeux bleus glacials de Damon Salvatore.

–« Damon », elle souffla, étonnée, « ça va. »

Elle l'attrapa plaçant son bras autour de lui et l'entourant de chaleur, les bras ouverts. Le bébé se tenait entre eux, son petit corps sur Elena et sa tête sur Damon. Elle le vit tressaillir, la proximité était trop pour lui, et elle resserra sa prise sur lui.

–« Je pense qu'elle aurait été droitière. » Il murmura dans ses cheveux, sa main froide sur la peau chaude dans l'espace entre son top et son jean. « La façon qu'elle voulait tenir tes doigts, sa main droite était juste un peu plus forte. »

–« Sssh... » souffla-t-elle, les larmes mouillant sa chemise. « Ça va. »

Il enfoui sa figure dans son cou, ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau.

–« Je suis là », murmura-t-elle, sa main dans ses cheveux sombre. « Je serai toujours là. Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Elle le sentit secouer la tête.

- « Tout le monde part. » Il murmura bouleversé;

–« Pas moi », insista-t-elle. « Je ne vais nulle part ». Sa voix était rassurante.

Il releva la tête, l'observa avec ses yeux bleus brillants alors qu'il sentait sa compassion résonner en lui. Elle lui sourit avec un sourire mouillé, ses doigts l'attrapant et lui envoyant un frisson à travers sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle traçait les contours de sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux, attrapa son poignet avec une main tremblante et ouvrit les yeux, l'observant intensément.

Elle sourit légèrement, tenant le revers de sa veste en cuir avec sa main gauche, et ses yeux passèrent à sa bouche, avant que ses lèvres viennent doucement se poser sur les siennes. Il respira dans sa bouche, sa délicatesse était presque trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas dur ou insistant, il n'avait pas l'intention de la voler, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être effrayée quand il était là.

C'était gentil... comme si elle disait : « Ça va, je t'ai. Je t'aurai toujours ». Et sa douceur le rendait faible.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le front de Damon se reposa sur le sien, et leur souffle se mêlait entre eux.

- « Elena », souffla-t-il, « je ne peux pas regarder un enfant, encore moins en blesser un. Je ne peux pas rester près de ce que tu as dans les bras non plus. Parce que si je le suis, je sais que je vais le regarder et je … je verrais Lily. »

Elle secoua sa tête, lui donnant un autre petit baiser sur les lèvres;

- «C'est bon.

– J'avais une petite fille ». Murmura-t-il avec admiration, avant qu'une petite larme coule sur son visage. « J'avais un futur. »

Elle pleura avec lui, sa peine faisant écho dans son corps et son âme.

Le bébé entre eux était réveillé.

- « J'avais une fille. »


End file.
